


In Our Midst

by MagicQuill42



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Outer Space, Space Husbands, murder analogy, there's no real killing, well kinda, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: The crew of the Adjustment Unit has been all over space together, and as far as anyone can tell they're all as close knit as family. No one know quite how they do it! The secret? They play a very particular and peculiar game of hide and seek. A version where betrayal is commonplace and the most important of things is at stake. Logan only hopes to get all his tasks done before he's declared dead...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	In Our Midst

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dorkiest thing I've ever made and I'm so proud. Hope you enjoy! It's based on an rp game of Among Us that I played a few days ago! (I was Logan and it was a lot of fun lol). We were playing the hide and seek version so that's why I explained the rules ^-^

“Logan can I hold your hand?”

Logan glanced over at his crewmate, Patton. He still had that black cat cap pulled down over the teal helmet of his teal uniform.

  
Logan nodded a little. “You may.”

“What? If Patton gets to hold the hand of our resident nerd, then I want to too!” Roman exclaimed.

Logan gave his husband a flat look. “I have two hands, Roman. Of course you may hold one as well, Patton just gets frightened by the rumbling of the transport ship and Janus is preoccupied. Besides, you are already holding Wall-e’s hand.”

Roman glanced down at the tiny, boxy robot by his side. It looked back up at him quizzically, whirring a little.

“...I have two hands too.” Roman grumbled.

He yelped as Remus- Roman’s twin brother, who saw fit to decorate his green suit with a banana peel- locked an arm around his neck and gave an affectionate noogie. Which of course knocked Roman’s marital halo askew from its perch. Because Remus prided himself on being a nuisance.

He grinned sharply over Roman’s head. “Two hands with which to wrap up Dork’s-”

“Remus, that’s more than enough.” Logan said, blushing a bit.

“What?” Remus asked, clearly knowing exactly what. “Strangulation is kinky!”

“Babe, not everyone is into what we are,” Remus’ boyfriend, Remy, reminded him from the ship seats. “Try making fun of kinks they actually have.”

“Oh like Dork with deadlines?” Remus crowed.

“I regret you ever getting that information,” Roman growled, crawling out of his brother’s grasp.

Remus rocked back on his heels, still grinning and mood entirely undamped. “A lot of people regret me knowing things! Though the regret is most at things in general, but sometimes specific stuff. Like! Did you know Double Dee has a-”

“Oh do go on,” Janus said sarcastically, walking up and entwining his hand with Patton’s free one. “It’s not like I want my privacy private or anything.”

Remus only laughed. Janus elected to ignore him, it seemed, in favor of lifting and kissing Patton’s hand. Or rather, as close to a kiss as the visor of the helmet would allow him, which resulted in a bit of pantomime of kissing, but that was normal when your work uniform consisted of a full body suit you were only allowed to mildly accessorize. They were all past the point of “used to it” and well into normalcy.

There were good parts to the suits, too. They regulated the breathability of air each crewmate had and auto-adjusted them to things like gravity, temperature, and air pressure. They also had screens built into the visor that updated with maps of whatever they had been sent to repair, which came in handy for the directionally challenged such as Remy. It may have been issued to them all as a uniform, but there were more than plenty of practical reasons to justify such a uniform when the job they were doing involved as much space travel as theirs did.

“Where are we headed?” Emile asked, as if he could hear Logan’s train of thought.

Logan hummed a little and crossed to the ship’s computer. “...Looks like a ship called The Skeld. It broke down in the north quadrant and AU HQ wants us to to conduct repairs while the crew is on the planet below. Apparently they were under some kind of attack a few days ago and the ship cannot get back to Terra for formal repairs.”

“The usual spiel then.” Virgil grumbled. “‘Oh we were attacked,’ or ‘Oh but we’re in the middle of research,’ or ‘Well we could go to the home planet for repairs, but we’re all the way out here and it’s all the way there, why don’t you just send a team?’ Makes me understand why people stopped having a repair team aboard instead of hiring an Adjustment Unit. If they had to put up with this stuff all the time, I can’t blame them for making a union company out of it.”

Emile pat Virgil’s arm and playfully readjusted the visor of his knight hat. “It’s not so bad. Think of all the neat places we get to see! And besides, it’s not like we’re doing intensive repairs. Just enough to get them in working order so they’d make it to where they can properly get fixed.”

Virgil groaned loudly, though no one missed how his cheeks pinkened at his crush’s touch. Logan chuckled to himself, thinking of when he and Roman were still dancing around each other while building Wall-e and Baymax. The way an argument about which fictional robots to name them after had dissolved into their first kiss. A relationship that progressed through getting assigned to this team. And the way their impromptu marriage ceremony had taken place not even a few feet from where Logan was now standing.

Logan shook his head to remove the memories. He was getting lost in his own head and he couldn’t really afford to do that today. Not with-

“I know just what will perk everyone up!” Thomas announced, holding out the beanie that normally adorned his pink helmet. “I just got the list of repairs the Skeld needs and divided them up. Usual rules apply, so don’t tell anyone if you get the red slip!”

Everyone nodded and formed a line to draw from the hat. One by one they each drew a slip and turned to the wall to read them. Logan was a bit relieved to find that he hadn’t received the red slip. That meant he would actually be able to get some work done on this mission.

It was a game they had invented to make repair missions more entertaining and less monotonous. The repair work got divided evenly between eight of them, with the remaining ninth drawing a red slip and becoming “it.” The one with the red slip would then have to turn down the visibility on their helmet to the lowest setting and stumble around whatever the crew had been sent to fix, with the intent of sticking knife-shaped stickers on everyone else. If you got a sticker stuck to you, you had to lie in place until another member of the crew found and tapped you. It was integral to the game that no one but the “dead” knew who was “it” and that the “dead” didn’t tell those who hadn’t had a sticker stuck to them, since the way to win the game as “it” was to sticker everyone before the repairs were completed and avoid being found out.

It was a simple game. A version of hide and seek mixed with the card game called “Mafia.” But it boosted morale, made everyone closer, sharpened their strategy skills, and kept the cycle of repair work from being absolutely and completely tedious.

It was fun!

Logan tucked his slip into his pocket and turned back to the others. “Alright. Everyone ready?”

They all nodded and Roman took his hand. Logan smiled a little at that.

“Alright. Everyone play fair. And make sure to get everything done. And Remus?”

Remus looked over, blinking in what he probably thought was an innocent way but was horribly desynched.

“Please do not pretend to put stickers on anyone if you are not it,” Logan said. “It messed up many things at Polus and I do not think anyone but you wants a repeat of that.”

“Says you!” Remy crowed, clicking his helmet against his boyfriend’s. “I think it was clever.”

“Right it totally wasn’t confusing at all,” Janus drawled.

“Enough, enough, just please stick to your roles.” Logan said. “We’ll be landing in three. Two…”

***

Even though the game had been invented to keep everything from becoming boring, Logan had a certain routine in it that he liked to fall into. Once they docked, he would start down the first left turn available to him, then wait for Roman to catch up so that they could do their tasks together and watch what Roman liked to call their “robotic children” together. Logan just liked routine. Methods and repetition.

And there was added benefit as well.

Logan was- like all gays- a natural speedwalker. But for Roman he made certain not to turn a corner so fast that his husband lost sight of him. That is… he wouldn’t lose sight if his visor visibility was set to one hundred percent. So when Roman acted as if he couldn’t quite see Logan- as if his field of vision was limited- Logan broke into a run, outstriding his husband easily.

The rules of the game dictated he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone else it was Roman. But that didn’t mean he had to stay by his dearheart’s side the whole game, either. It also gave him an advantage, since he knew Roman’s usual strategy.

Logan went about his jobs, ignoring whenever the emergency lights went off since he knew it was a ploy and Roman would never actually let them all suffocate. Sure enough, without fail the crisis was averted before any real damage happened. And afterwards he’d find crewmate after crewmate laying down dutifully in the o2 room. He knew Roman’s game well.

Too well, it would seem.

Before long, Logan found himself as the last man standing. And he could avoid his husband no longer. Logan walked into security, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Roman met him there but also wanting to know exactly where he was.

Logan watched the cameras as Roman walked down and around the engines, past the reactor, and stopped. Before backtracking into security.

“My love,” Roman said dramatically. “I’m afraid the time has come.”

“Saving me for last, my dear?” Logan scoffed. “How cliche. I thought you were more creative than that.”

“I am very creative, but let us not have our last words be in anger. I don’t want the children’s last memory of you to be one of a screaming match.”

“Then perhaps they should leave.” Logan reached behind him and flicked off the security cameras. “Or… perhaps you could concede defeat and allow me the victory.”

Roman shook his head. “My darling you know that cannot be. The prize…”

“Does picking the restaurant station on the way home mean more to you than our marriage? Our children? Our job?”

“It’s more than that, Logan dear. I’m tired of it all. I’m tired of never stopping at Milky Way Milkshakes because Virgil doesn’t like the fries. I want my lactose free starspinner shake, Logan. And I can’t let anyone stand in the way of that. Not even you.”

“Is that all I am to you? A means to an end?”

“No no mi amore,” Roman whispered. “You are so much more than that. Always have been and always will be.”

“Then prove it.” Logan challenged. “Drop the sticker and let us all go to Mars for Subway.”

“But I’m tired of Subway!” Roman whined.

“It’s either Subway or you’re sleeping alone.” Logan said coldly. “But I suppose that’s entirely your choice.”

Roman inhaled sharply and looked down at the weapon in his hands.

“...I’m sorry my love.”

He lunged.

“Oh my goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!”

Remus swung into the room loudly, rolling his eyes as obnoxiously as he could.

“First of all, Roman you’re a coward. Third of all, all the work is done so you lose anyway. And SECOND of all we’re going to the JFK memorial KFC because I was the first one to finish so EAT IT SUCKERS!”

He swung back out of the room and both men sighed.

“I suppose it’s just as well,” Roman mused. “I cannot bear to kill you, my dear.”

Logan smiled softly and pat his shoulder. “Nor I you, love. I will take you to Milky Way’s on our next date, alright?”

Roman beamed and kissed Logan through his helmet. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too. And that was…” Logan smiled. “A fairly gg.”


End file.
